


Day 197 - Bad news

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [197]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anarion is evil, Angst, Bees, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock paced the floor in the waiting room. </b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 197 - Bad news

Sherlock paced the floor in the waiting room. The doctor had been gone for almost thirty minutes now. How long could it possibly take to analyse those test results? 

_I should’ve just done it myself. How hard can it be? This is taking far too long. John will notice that I‘ve left and he’ll want to know where I’ve been._

He hadn’t told John about his doctor’s appointment, hadn’t told him about the test he wanted them to run. Would John understand? Probably not.

The door opened and the doctor came in. “I have good news, Mr Holmes. You’re not allergic to bees, nor to any other insect bite, by the way.”

Sherlock stared at him. “How is that good news?”, he snapped.

He couldn’t believe it. Not allergic. He had had such high hopes. How was he supposed to keep John with him when he grew old and slow? John needed a certain level of imminent death risk to be happy. An allergy to bees had seemed like the perfect solution. A permanent threat, hanging over his head as he tended to his bees.

Now he needed to find something new. It wasn’t a pressing matter, he still had decades where they would run together, but he liked to be prepared.

Maybe he could _pretend_ to be allergic to bees?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'retire'.  
> I can't write retiring fic. It makes me sad.


End file.
